Fire Force (manga)
Chapters & Volumes As of February 27th, 2019, Fire Force has 163 chapters. It also has 15 volumes published in Japanese, and 14 in English. Background In a conversation with ''Fairy Tail'''s author, Hiro Mashima, the author of Fire Force, Atsushi Ōkubo, stated that everybody in the manga having an ability relating to fire could be interesting, jokingly saying it branches from his own monomania. As the manga carries a heavy and dark theme, Ōkubo thought it was fitting to have a main protagonist with a smile that "he can't help but make when he wants to be serious, rather than an open and carefree smile" that is common among other main protagonists.Weekly Shōnen Magazine Issue 27, 2016/Chapter 33 On the second day of Anime Expo 2016 (2/6/2016), Kodansha Comics USA announced that they had officially licensed En'en no Shōbōtai under the name Fire Force, beginning publication in North America on November 8th, 2016.https://twitter.com/debaoki/status/749373970655252480 Gallery Weekly Shōnen Magazine Covers FBOF on WSM cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Magazine Issue 43, 2015 Fire Brigade of Flames Cover (Issue 52).png|Weekly Shōnen Magazine Issue 52, 2015 WSM Issue 24.png|Weekly Shōnen Magazine Issue 24, 2016 Reception Fire Force was nominated for Best Shōnen Manga under Kodansha's 41st annual Manga Awards along with four other manga, albeit Altair: A Record of Battles won the award. Sales *As of January, 2018, the manga had 1.8 million copies in print. *As of the release of Volume 15 in November 2018, the manga had 2.3 million copies in print. *In its first week of sales, Fire Walk with Me ranked 14th place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 42,217 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-02-24/japanese-comic-ranking-february-15-21/.99043 *In its first week of sales, Hero or Devil ranked 23rd place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 32,215 copies,http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-04-20/japanese-comic-ranking-april-11-17/.101276 it's lowest amount thus far. *In its first week of sales, The Hero and the Princess ranked 23rd place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 37,077 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-06-22/japanese-comic-ranking-june-13-19/.103493 *In its first week of sales, Fire Bugs ranked 21st place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 49,737 copies.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-08-24/japanese-comic-ranking-august-15-21/.105731 *In its first week of sales, Sparks of Truth ranked 13th place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 58,645 copies,http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-10-26/japanese-comic-ranking-october-17-23/.108129 its highest amount thus far. *In its first week of sales, Volume 6 ranked 22nd place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 35,549 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-12-21/japanese-comic-ranking-december-12-18/.110212 *In its first week of sales, Volume 7 ranked 12th place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 39,178 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2017-02-23/japanese-comic-ranking-february-13-19/.112635 *In its first week of sales, Volume 8 ranked 15th place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 58,643 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2017-04-26/japanese-comic-ranking-april-17-23/.115332 *In its first week of sales, Volume 9 ranked 13th place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 34,943 copies.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2017-06-21/japanese-comic-ranking-june-12-18/.117811 *In its first week of sales, Volume 10 ranked 18th place on the official Oricon manga rankings chart, and has sold an estimated amount of 42,169 copies.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2017-08-23/japanese-comic-ranking-august-14-20/.120465 Trivia * The series features details that closely resemble or allude to elements from Atsushi Ōkubo's previous series, Soul Eater. * “The real heroes closest to us are the firefighters all around us. They’re the closest thing we have to a hero so I really wanted to create a manga that gives them the spotlight. I think even if you’re in the fantasy world you’re still going to have fires, right, so who puts those out? That’s why we need firefighters in this fantasy world and they have to fight fires with fantasy powers.” - Atsushi OkuboInterview: Fire Force (Enen no Shouboutai) manga’s ending, Shinra’s character design, and anime discussed by series creator Atsushi Okubo at Anime Expo 2019 References Category:Series Information